Unwilling Words
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: Harry Potters' Sister is forced into becoming Draco Malfoys' slave, bond by magic to do his bidding she finds herself sucked deeper into the dark. When Voldemort finds of the charm Draco holds over her, things begin a whole new spiral have havec.
1. Chapter 1, A rude Awakening

**_Unwilling Words_**

_Chapter One _

_Beginning a New Life_

_Darkness had fallen despite my awakening, clueless as to where I was. I started to feel around at these surroundings. My range was limited as a sudden realization hit me that there were chains binding my wrist and ankles, my neck had something placed around it, from what few senses I had it seemed as though it was attached to the wall behind me. No slack was given forcing me to lean in a painful position. My view was being blocked from the blindfold that was tied to tightly around my eyes. Nervousness and fear slowly began to sink in more and more as I a counted for the bodily restrictions that had been placed upon me, like some I was some mass murderer. Fighting against the chains only increased my fears taking a deep breathe I stop momentarily and tried my best to think in some sort of a logical manner, it was then I realized I needed to first and fore most try to figure out where exactly here is. _

_Where I have been brought to and secondly how it is that I got here, my memory seems to be lacking in that department. The last thing I can remember was having breakfast with my brother and out friends before we were to board the train home. As far as my memory serves me I never finished eating nor, made it to that train. How then could I have gotten here? As those thoughts struck me, I began to feel around trying to understand more about my surroundings, hoping that something might trigger my memory. As I took another deep breathe and allowed myself to calm down even more, a sharp pain struck my side and a horrible burning sensation radiated on the side of my stomach. Focusing on the pain, unintentionally, tears came to my eyes, it was the only thing that I could focus on now. It was frustrating how one moment you may not notice something at all, and then it hits you and you can't manage to think of any thing but it. I tried my best to think of something other than the pain, but it just wasn't happening. _

_At that moment like Godric Gryffindor had heard me, voices could be heard not far in the distance, listening they seemed to be coming closer with every waking second. "Please, oh please, let me live and see my family," I whispered to myself. I prayed quickly and quietly to myself, suddenly terrified that I may never see my brother again._

_"How can he do this," A familiar voice yelled shocked and raging, a voice I knew all too well as my brother's._

_"This is completely against all the rules, never mind that this is against the law. There must be something that we can do, in order to get her out of her?" A second voice rang out, in the darkness._

_I however stayed quiet, maybe this was all just a sick twisted dream and I would wake up any second and I could laugh off all this and move on with life as it was… as it was, how was it? My mind wondered back to life before I woke up here, and still it came up more or less blank._

_A rough pair of hands could suddenly be felt on my right cheek, snapping me back to reality –so much for it being dream- as the pair of hands began to remove the blindfold. I looked down thinking of my brother I couldn't look him in the eyes at a time like this. A surge of embarrassment swiped of me, how could I have ever allow something like this to happen to me. Harry was so brave and strong a perfect role model and me, what am I a clumsy girl who seems to be messing up at ever turn. Sighing, I shook my head myself, wishing that Harry didn't have to see me like this._

_"Rika," Harry whispered, dropping his hands to his sides after he finished untying the blindfold. Harry turned his hand trying to get a better look at me, but I merely turned my head the other way trying to avoid eye contact, noticing the multiple pairs of feet that still waited in the doorway._

_Tilting my head up slightly, still avoiding Harry's gaze I realized all the people that were here, I sighed knowing that I had much rather Harry to be the first person that I look at. Slowly I forced myself to look up into bright green eyes of my brother, that first sight of him made me loss all thoughts of everything else and brought on a sudden urge to talk, "Harry, please you have to help me. What's going on, why am I here, how did I even get here? I can't seem to remember much of anything before this happened and I woke up here" I cried out, in a long strand of confusion so quickly that even I barely understood._

_He looked down his face showed that he was at a loss for words, unsure of how to explain everything. He ran his hand through his hair sighing out in frustration, as his hand dropped it paused over my stomach his finger pointing to my side. Gasping at the reminder of the pain that was still coursing through me, I cursed at Harry in my head annoyed at this reminder trying to forget all about it._

_"Rika, please just look at your side." Harry stated, not looking up at me. Looking down at my side where Harry's finger was still pointing to, in bold black letters the words, 'Property of Draco Malfoy' had been carelessly burned into my skin._

_"He…he can't do this," I whispered, scared for what was going on here. My mouth hung open in shock, the words and pain all seemed so unreal. However staring down at these words, and thinking of the name 'Draco Malfoy' memories flashed through my mind in fast forward. I cursed myself at forgetting how I could have possible forgotten everything with Malfoy. All those wasted nights, and pathetic thoughts on my part that he could have been a nice guy. What was I thinking believing everything that he said, I never should have let him take me out on a single date or given him a second chance, -I've lost count how many he's had.- And now this, this is what I get for everything, he has lost his mind._

_"Sadly he can," I looked over and saw Dumbledore, along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was here. Dumbledore looked heartbroken, and a hint of anger shone in his eyes._

_"What do you mean, he can?" I snapped anger was now running through my veins at this new information along with all those new memories, tugging against my chains, I tired to calm myself down not to get to carried away._

_"Do you remember when Mr. Malfoy, forced that kiss on you, about a week ago, Miss. Potter?" Dumbledore asked his voice full of wisdom, full of knowing and concern._

_"No," I sighed, I was annoyed with myself for not remembering something, "the thing is I don't seem to remember a lot from before. What has that got to do with this all, anyway?" I asked everybody, trying to understand more about my situation._

_"Well it turns that he had put an enchantment on you before hand. When he placed that kiss upon you, you became bonded to him until he is willing to let you go." Dumbledore rambled, explaining the basic of the expert enchantment._

_"You mean like a slave?" I choked out._

_"Well, with this certain enchantment it turns out, in other words, yes. You see whatever he asks; you will be magically forced to do so. However, it turns there is some sort of counter spell that will break this enchantment, though we don't know it or how it'll even work it may take some time. It is after all an old spell I haven't heard of it use for years," Dumbledore finished; he sounded caring, a hint of anger could be heard as well. "We will do everything that we can, as quickly as we can to try and get you free my dear." Dumbledore smiled down at me._

_As Dumbledore finished speaking Malfoy had so graciously decided to join us all, he added looking at everyone else that was here, ignoring me. "I hope you explained everything to her, I don't want to go through it all again." Malfoy drawled. "Your time is up, as well it time for you all to leave here now," Malfoy showed no sign of any more emotion. Just looking at him, made my anger grow, how could I have ever trusted such a man. _

_"I refuse to work for you, after everything that we've gone through and-" my anger had gotten the best of me. _

_"Shut up!" Malfoy yelled, angered that Rika thought she could so openly talk about their relationship in front such filth. _

_How dare he, I am not going to let him tell me what to do. I thought to myself, but as I tried to speak again no words came out of my mouth I open it to speak but not a sound was uttered. I began struggling against the chains out of fright for this bond I suddenly felt for Draco. Looking at my friends, my family, standing there looking at me scared and angry yet unable to help at this very moment._

_ "Stop struggling" Malfoy said, almost happily as if he was proving a point._

_I stopped, I didn't have choice, my body just wouldn't move no matter what I did, or how hard I tried. It was then that I realized Malfoy had complete control over me and everything that I do._

_"Now all of you, leave! I already told you once." Malfoy snapped at my brother and friends, everyone gave me one last longing look and headed on there way out._

**_End _**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello, guys long time since I've been around, don't worry though I haven't given up and do not plan to any time soon. I am here to let you know that am going to start reading through this stroy and Something in the Mist, to do some major editing and updating in full. Starting with this one, first things first re-editing everything then updating, I am however thinking up ideas for the story and working on the new up coming chapters.  
>Hoping you haven't all given up on me, Always RikaMalfoy. <em>


	2. Chapter 2, New Dress Code

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy's Point of View<p>

I awoke early this morning, Rika being the only one on my mind. I just had to see her already today, breakfast would just have to wait. I walked briskly down the long hallway, as I began to wonder how I should go about having Rika as my own. My mind slowly wonder back to the days we were at school, which seemed all too long ago though they had only left for the summer merely three nights ago. The thought of the way her legs looked beneath her uniform skirt, and the way her face shone so brilliantly in potions class even with the room so dimly lite. I sighed, glad that the hallway was completely void of all other life, I tried my best to hide the feelings I feel towards her.

She is after all Potter's sister, and father as her already as shone me once, would punish me severely if he knew I still shared feelings for her. I had to try harder to keep my feelings hidden, around her and everyone else, I needed to just get through this summer and prove to father and Lord Voldemort that I am on their side. That was of course easier said then done. As I approached the door to the cellar Rika was being kept for now, until I move her into her own room just off of my own, I took one last deep breathe and braced myself for the oncoming fight I was bound to have with myself internally, over the necessity of this assignment.

End Draco Malfoy's Point of View

* * *

><p>Rika's Point of View<p>

It seemed like weeks since I've been locked away in this god forsaken dungeon, without any sense of time I was at a loss. It had in reality only been overnight, the sun still rising in the sky. I knew that Draco had liked me in one way or another but to take it this far, that I didn't understand. We dated for a period despite many angry out cries from my friends, but it didn't matter he was a different person then what he let other see, I cared for him to, then that was however before I had ever thought he would take things this far. Tears began to gather in my eyes, I remember everything that I've felt for him, but not all the memories were there to accompany them. I sat here and pondered every reason why Draco would have gone through so much trouble to get me here, footsteps could be heard moving closer and pausing outside of the doorway before the handle began to wiggle, just as I took one last deep breathe. The door was pushed opened and there in front of me was the one and only Draco Malfoy, my heart gave a brief flutter remembering some of those wonderful feelings that I connected with him. However short lived they may have been, before he opened up his mouth and spilled his horrid vile words on to me.

"Get up, Pet!" He voice rang around, it was full of authority and angered me to the bond. Those first words spoken to me this morning and I hated them already. His tone assumed that I was going to listen to everything that he spat at me. I gave a slight scoff as I nodded my chin at him, despite my own feeling for the fool, he'd made me angry and I wasn't about to just obey him like a dog on a leash, with a tone like that he would have to work for it. Still that was all the fight he was going to get out of me right now, body proved to be fighting against me, feeling sore and weak from the lack of food and water. I convinced myself that for now it wouldn't be worth the added effort to fight with him. Draco smiled at my response as he bent over and began to unchained me from the wall. I tried to stand up only to fall back down on to my hands and knees, felling weak and dizzy. I knelt down here at his feet waiting till the walls stopped spinning to try again, that was the plan until I saw a pale hand hovering in front of my face. Looking up in to the face of Draco Malfoy, he merely nodded at his own hand a slight annoyed look crossed his face as he waited for me to accept. I gave him a slightly confused looked, after all what kind of a man kidnapped somebody only to be kind and help them. Nevertheless I slowly reached up and accepted his help. "I have a little present for you, Pet" he spoke into my ear, I could feel the smirk on his face, a smirk that could instill fear in the meanest of souls. The tone of his voice many me weary of what was to come. I stumbled sightly still,wobbly and unsure on my feet, his hand wrapped its self around my waist taking one quick glance into my eyes before he turned around quickly letting go of me fully except for my wrist, forcing me to stumbling along behind him.

Draco hurried out of the room quickly setting his pace in large strides that I, at this particular moment, had a hard time keeping up with. With every turn that we took, winding our way through this never ending maze a part of me felt like he was trying he best to get me lost so that I wouldn't know my way around. We jolted to a stop so suddenly that I fell into knocking us both to the ground. Draco grunted in disapproval but said nothing all the same, pulling himself up off the floor, as he straightened out his robes, he took a key out of his left pocket and unlocked the door that we now stood in front of, following him inside I realized that this must have been his own room. Draco led me over to a small seating area, pushing me down onto a small love seat before he turned his back on me walking into a near room -that I assumed to be either a closet or bathroom,- however when he return with a set of clothes and shoes I went with the latter. Draco placed the stack of clothes down on the coffee table that sat in the centre of the little seating area, leaning over he placed the shoes beside me as well. He turned back around walking over to a leather chair that stood directly in front of where I was sitting on the love seat. Slowly I rummaged through the stack of clothing that I had been given, a pair of black thigh highs, a skirt that was pleated like those we girls wore for school, a white low cut blouse, with lacing up the sides. Swallowing hard, I looked up at him and shook my head boldly, sure that this was some kind of a joke.

My hopes of it being a joke was crushed when Malfoy voice rang out, "Put the outfit on, and lets now get into fights already darling." Draco famous smirk plastered on that overly pale face. My mouth just dropped at his words, could he really be serious. I sat there and contemplated the pros and cons of an outfit like this with Draco around me all the time. "You have got to be kidding me," I laughed, thinking he was a brilliant actor for keeping his face so serious during this. There were no words for this, he was being ridiculous. "You will wear it at all times when you are on duty, whether you like it or not, I don't care either way." Malfoy's voice sounded, full of arrogance so much that it made my own face twist in anger. Malfoy pushed himself up from his chair strutting closer to me, I pushed back into the couch some more trying to back away as far as I could. Placing his hands on either side of my head, Draco bent over and spoke into my ear seductively, "It's time to get dressed, now love. Unless you would rather stay like this," a hand slipped down my naked side, trailing along an upper thigh. I merely shook my head at him. "Well then, did you need help or..."

"No," the words had left my mouth so fast that I had barely realized that it was me who spoke them. Draco stepped to the side giving me room, as he  
>slowly wondered back to his own chair.<p>

"Well then carry on," Draco spoke ignoring me, as he waved his hand at the pile of clothes that seemed to be haunting me. I stood up and began to get dressed slipping into the clothes that I have been given. This was one of those strange situations, I was thankful that he was providing me with clothing so I had something to wear, yet the same time he was taking advantage of it at the same time. Draco got up off his sear, walking over to me wrapping one hand around my waist, as I finished getting dressed. Draco had started brushing his hands against my chest, as he rested his head on my shoulder from behind, I tugged away he held me in place, "Don't fight me, love. You are my now, take all the time you need to understand but that is the truth," his breathe was hot against my neck.

Spinning me expertly around Malfoy forced his lips on mine. Draco's hand gripped my neck tightly holding me closer, the freedom that was still inside fought him a little trying to pulling away. Draco stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes annoyed, "Stop fighting me this second." There was a hint of a threat in his voice this time, I tried just to spite my body, but his magical bond won out, and my body wouldn't move. Sadden for the way things have turned out, part of me wondered if there was ever a way that things could have ended up differently. There had to be some sort of larger picture behind all of this. This nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach just wouldn't drop it, something else was going on here, more then what meets the eye.

Malfoy leaned back down and began to kiss me again, I didn't pull away, I knew it was useless, he could just tell me to stop and I'd have to listen. I let him kiss me but I refused to kiss him back. What point was there in the end? He pulled away as he handed me a pair of black high heels. I slipped them on without compliant and stood waiting for my next order. Waiting for my life to begin, as Draco's.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoping that everyone is still enjoying the story, or likes it more with the revisions and edits. Please bare with me you guys, I promise that I will get a new Chapter up soon. A thought, should I put one up sooner rather then later and then do edits and more revisions that when I hit that chapter, or just hold off a bit longer? What do you guys think? Review, or please do so again to let me know what you think of it with the new edits.

~A.D Sarrasin~


	3. Chapter 3, Remember Me

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Three - Remember Me**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rika Potter's Point of View<strong>

Still standing in Malfoy's room waiting to be told what my first task of the day was going to be, slowly I began to zone out my mind fuzzy. I jumped at the sound of Draco's voice when he finally spoke, snapping my mind out of its day dream. "First thing first, I want you to go and make breakfast," Malfoy laughed at my jumpiness, probably thinking that it was out of fear. The Jerk.

"Yes Draco," I nodded, without looking him directly in the eye, as I turned to leave the room to find the kitchen and begin preparing his morning meal. I was stopped suddenly by Draco's hand clasping around my wrist.

"Secondly, you will always refer to me as Master Malfoy, or Sir, that goes for my mother and father as well, that Master, Misteress, Ma'am and Sir for them as well, when you are working and when you are around my other family and friends. Is that understood, pet?" Draco's lip curled up at me, as the word 'pet' rolled off his tongue.

Taking I deep breathe, I tired to stand up as tall as I could with the dignity I had left and answer him, "Yes, Master Malfoy." I rolled the words around on my tongue, tasting them, shocking, they weren't as bitter as you may have thought.

"You, may now go and start breakfast," Master spoke, his voice was calm and at ease as he spoke to me. Turning to face the door way he called out, "Mene," a small house elf appeared bowing at Draco.

"What can I do for you Master Malfoy?" the small house elf, Mene asked till bent over bowing.

"Show Rika," he waved a hand at me, "to the kitchen's she is to help with the breakfast and will serve me mine."

"Yes Master Malfoy, as you wish," Mene bowed one last time, and turned to me. "Follow me misses," she nodded at me, without waiting for any sort of response she headed out of the door.

I followed the house elf, trying my best to remember the way that she took so that I could remember how to get back to where I was if I need be. As we entered the kitchen I looked around at the massive crowd of all the house elves busily working. I was pushed in the direction of making Draco eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash-browns. Finishing just shortly after the rest of the house elves, clearly I needed to learn to be quicker, I plated his food upon a silver tray, adding silver ware, and a glass of orange juice and coffee along with all the fixings that the house elves had told me the Master likes. Following Tekle -the main server to Mr. Malfoy himself- I brought Master Malfoy his breakfast.

I placed the tray down in front of Draco and waited for him to allow me to leave, or orders if he was unsatisfied with something. I looked around the table at Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, they spoke quietly between them selves as they ate their breakfast, ignoring me completely as if I was just another house elf, then again in their eye, and maybe even Draco's now, I probably was just another house elf. Draco turned around and stared at me, I gulped worried that I may have done something wrong.

"Not bad, pet." He made an almost surprised face, flicking his eyebrows up at me as he spoke.

"Thank you Master Malfoy, is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked, nodding my head in a grateful manner, that I didn't have to go back and do it again.

"Not right now," Draco said, not looking back up from his meal. I stood waiting for my next order to be yelled at me, waiting unmoving, scared. As I waited for something to do, like always spare time brought on day dreams my mind wondered off on me.

**Flashback**

I leaned against the inside of the window, looking out into the quidditch field the sun was shining finally, as it has only been rain for the last week and a half. I was trying my best to think of something to write my potions paper on, an idea popped into my head and was gone just as quick when an owl screeched nearby, swooping past me and into the girls dormitory. The tawny black owl, landed gently upon my bed and hooted at me with a rather large package being carried with both its feet. I walked over to pick it up, the owl just looked at me as I worked at the ribbon. Pulling the ribbon free I tugged open the lid, inside the box was a large bouquet of roses of assorted colours. There were bundles of dark red, light pink, yellow, yellow with red tips, coral, lavender, orange, and blue roses, all of which were thorn-less they were paired with white baby's breathe and some greenery. The pure beauty of the mix of colours in such abundance was stunning. I pulled them up and placed them gently by my nose inhaling deeply. Along with the flowers inside the box was a crystal vase, and a small envelope. Cradling the roses in my left arm I pulled the vase out of the box, the second the vase was standing up right it magically filled itself up with water, placing it on my bed-side table I set the flowers inside. Admiring the flowers as I peeled the envelope open, I was most excited to see who these were from, it wasn't as if I was seeing anybody at the time. In small script scrawled against the parchment were the simple words, 'I have fallen for you' I was dismayed when there was no name.

**End Flashback**

"Rika," Draco had yelled for the tenth time, I hadn't realized that he was standing up in front of me now.

I snapped back from by day dream at the sound of my name looking up quickly into the deep grey eyes of my Master.

"If I were you Draco, I would seriously suggests that, that girl is in need of some serious punishment," the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out full of venom and disgust.

"You're absolutely right father," Draco sneered down at me. Lucius smirk grew at Draco's answer, nodding happily at his son he turned on his heels and began to leave. "Being the generous master that I am, you my go take a shower, being in that cell has you a little filthy, and then straight to my room to receive your punishment." Draco finished.

"That's your fault," I whispered more to myself than him. I was about to turn to leave the room but didn't get far before Draco's hand reached and pinned me against the wall by my throat, striking like a cobra out for prey. He didn't pushed hard enough to enforce physical pain, yet just enough to block off my air way.

"If you didn't smell so disgusting, I'd take this privilege away from you, now get up there and do as you were told. I need you ready for twelve sharp any later and you will receive punishment for that as well." Draco snarled angrily, ripping his hand away from my throat. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes, if I did however my fear and angry may have slightly been appeased with the flicker of sorrow and hope of forgiveness. Coughing at the sudden air that came rushing back to my lungs, as I tumbled to the floor.

I ran off to the bathroom as quickly as I could the very moment I was able to catch my breathe, I needed to get away from him I had only been here for two days and already I was being threatened. I was however glad that I was going to be allowed this limited time to myself. Once in the bathroom, I opened the door to the shower testing the water till it was just right, as I began washing my hair I heard the door open and slam shut, looking around trying to see someone and then there was the clicking of the lock.

**End Rika Potter's Point of View**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lucius Malfoy's Point of View<span>**

Exiting the dining room was a mere show, I waited behind the set of double doors listening to Draco and his, -our- new pet, it was absolutely necessary to know exactly how he was really treating the girl. If there seemed to be any hint of love of even kindness for the potter female, he himself would be punished. I heard the voices begin, angry flared and when the banging of a body against the wall sounded I was pleased enough to decided that Draco had rightfully changed his ways.

The clicking of heels running quickly running through the halls rang out, behind them lingering taking there time were the soft patter of Draco stalking after her. At their leave, nodding to myself, I knew that I need to send word to Mi'lord to inform him of Draco's process in this matter. I'm sure that Lord Voldemort will want a word with Draco, to give him further orders and exactly how he wanted her dealt with.

Apparatting to my office, taking a seat at my desk quickly calling to Tenkle, before pulling out a piece of parchment to write to Lord Voldemort. I began to write my letter before Tenkle appeared, as the pop sounded from him apparating into my office I looked up from my work still jotting down what I was writing, "Tenkle, I need you to take this letter to Lord Voldemort this second. There is no time for delay to be had. It is of the utmost importance." Rolling up the parchment, I finished it with red sealing wax and the pressed it with the Malfoy Crest. Handing over the letter to the filth, there was almost and immediate popping sound.

**End Lucius Malfoy's Point of View**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rika Potter's Point of View<span>**

The door to the shower swung open and there in front of me stood my Master, Draco Malfoy, he slid himself in the shower letting the water run through his blonde tresses. Pressing his body against mine as I tried to pull away, though his grip was to strong. "Hello Pet," Master spoke, hands roaming my body, as his fingers found their way between my thighs to my entrance, I gasped out in shock as he began to rub gently.

"Sir...please...don't-" I whimpered, my words weren't spaced my words far enough apart for him to understand the true meaning, or maybe he just didn't care.

"What it never stopped us before? You think you're better then me now?" Draco whipped me around to face him.

He looked deep into my eyes but I couldn't look at him, I lowered my head looking at the tiles on the floor. His words confused me, were they true and this was just some other memory I couldn't remember, or was he playing me?

I didn't know what to say to him, I opened my mouth to tell simply that I didn't remember before I could though he slammed me against the wall pinning me there I debated whether or not if it would end up being worth it to fight him or not.

"Afraid pet," Master sneered, still rubbing his fingers against me.

"N...no. " I tried to be brave truly I did, I did tried to tell myself that I want this but my voice gave me away. "I... I don't remember." I managed to spit out.

Draco's face quickly changed from angry to shocked. "What don't you remember?" He demanded of me, pushing me harder against the wall.

"You, I can't remember if what you say is true or if you're playing me. Nor can I recall anything since our last meal at Hogwarts before boarding the train, its all gone like it never even happened." I half mumbled my words, surprised at myself how easily it came out, how easy it was to talk to him.

**End Rika Potter's Point of View**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Draco Malfoy's Point of view<span>**

My mind began to spin, she didn't remember me. How could this be? Everything that we have been through together was gone, a blank. I cursed to myself punching the wall beside Rika, my blood was boiling, guilty stung at me at the fear I on her face. It was planned father and Lord Voldemort must have done this all on purpose. My hands slipped from her body allowing her to finished her shower in peace, as I stood zoned out from anger, vowing to myself and Rika that in the end they wouldn't win I will help remember. I needed to for our love, through everything that I need to do to keep myself safe, I could only hope it didn't push her too far away. She needed to remember me.

**End Draco Malfoy's Point of View**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rika Potter's Point of View<strong>

I quickly finished up my shower, glancing backwards at Draco I bent down beside him. Something told me that he needed help, "Draco, I finished its time to get out." Though I knew I could have just left him and he never would have noticed it felt wrong, I couldn't for some reason bare to do it to him.

He gave his head a shake and stood. Not saying a word he was about to leave the bathroom, when there was a sudden knocking. Draco snapped back to reality and was back to his old self.

**~ End ~**

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everybody, please review. It would be greatly appreciated. Working hard and as much as I can to get you the new revised edited version. :)

~A.D Sarrasin~


	4. Chapter 4, Voldemort's Plan

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Four -Voldemort's Plan**

* * *

><p>Draco though just snapping back to his self was still annoy, his annoyance emitted from him like an electric pulse from the interruption. Draco reached for a nearby towel hanging against the wall on its hook, wrapping it around himself he spun around to look at me.<p>

"Go up to my room, I will be there shortly to show you to your closet," reaching behind me, Draco grabbed another towel, handing it to me. I merely nodded in response as I wrapped the towel around myself. Squeezing by him I exited the bathroom making my way to his room, where I was to await his arrival and orders.

I sat down on the couch I was told early that morning, god that seemed like days ago, to receive my uniform. It seem like the safest place to seat, seeing as though at one point in time I was permitted to sit here. I waited and waited, but by glancing at the clock it was already 12:30, his said to be ready by 12:00. I was already tired of waiting, maybe I could look for my closet alone, who need Malfoy anyway. Besides a girl can only sit in nothing but a towel, in a man's room for so long. Best to start with the closest door, it was as good as any. Peeking inside, I quickly closed it again it was after all only the bathroom. Moving on to the next door, was clearing his closet, then a shoe closet, and next was what looked to be a storage area. I sighed how much space does on person need, this was definitely getting out of hand. Maybe this was my sign to just stop, then again as far as I could see there was only one door left. I took a deep breath and hoped that this was mine. Cracking open the door was a small little area, with a dresser, a small bed and desk with a chair. Sighing in relief, as I took in my surroundings I pulled out some clothing from the dresser to get changed. Once finished I checked the desk which carried a few make up tools and different accessories for my hair, if Malfoy had given them to me in here her must want them worn I decided so I sat and did my hair and make-up before going to lay down on the bed where I just waited, there was nothing left for me to do, expect relax and just let my mind wonder.

End Rika Potter's Point of View

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy's Point of View<p>

After sending Rika away I opened the door to see a fearful house elf, shaking from head to toe in fright. "What do you want," I sneered hatefully at the creature that stood before me, my lip curled in disgust at it.

"Master, your friends are here they are waiting for you in the second floor living room, sir," The house elf squeaked, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Also Sir, Master Lucius Malfoy sends a letter you way."

"Fine, Bambina, now get back to work, you piece of vermin," slamming the door shut on her, making Bambine squeak in freight, I laughed at the frightened elf they always were always so jumpy.

Tearing open the letter that Father had sent, my heart dropped. Father has requested my company within his office immediately, the only time he did this was when Lord Voldemort was involved. And the thought of Voldemort make me nauseated, last time he wanted to see me was to force me into doing all these horrible things to Rika in the first place. If it wasn't for him we could still be dating, still leading a somewhat normal life together, but now I was nothing to her, not even a distant memory of a love the didn't last, I was just nothing. What else could he possible what me to do? My friends and Rika would have to wait a moment longer? Wait, Rika... oh god. I ran my fingers hurriedly through my hair, scared for her. If Voldemort was in the house now, was she even really safe. I ran, hurrying with every ounces of energy that was in me to get to father's office I needed to deal with Voldemort now, and make sure he leaves before he decides to go straight to her himself.

End Draco Malfoy's Point of View

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort's Point of View<p>

Sitting and waiting in Lucius Malfoy's office was the last thing that I wanted to be doing right. But with Draco Malfoy having control of the one thing that I needed forced me, I needed to check up on him to make sure that he was handling her the way he is suppose to be. I wanted her to be broken in every way possible, if I was to make her on of my death eaters and be my wife to get me an heir she'd better be an obedient one. The mere thought however of it having to be the potter was aggravating but in order to be connected to her for good, and in turn Harry potter I needed to take her. This will all be easier once the Malfoy boy does as he was bidden to do. The door burst open, slamming against the wall, and a sweating, gasping Draco stood there.

"I came as fast as I could, Mi'lord," he huffed, doubled over his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breathe. It was pathetic.

"I can clearing see that," I snarled at the sight of him. Lucius spoke up.

"What were you doing boy, how dare you come barging in here in such a state, looking like that in the company of your Lord." Lucius scolded the foolish boy, and for good reason at that.

"I..."He paused unsure of what to say, hiding something perhaps.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well spit it out then."

"I was getting ready to punish Rika, Mi'lord. As you had suggested early father, then my friends got her and she still wasn't ready to serve me and them, when Bambina came with the letter I just wanted to hurry to get back with what I was doing. My apologies sir." Draco rushed out his words.

"Ah, yes. Of course Draco," Lucius nodded his head, "What was her punishment going to be?"

"Indeed Draco, what were you going to do to her?" I added, wanting to known exactly what was going on, to make sure he was doing his job right. "Actually Draco, do not tell. I wish to see, I want to make sure that my project is coming along like I had hope, please led the way." I stood waiting for Draco and Lucius.

End Lord Voldemort's Point of View

* * *

><p>Draco stood there stunned. What was he going to do now.<p>

Lucius stood, walking over to his son and waited for Draco to led the way.

Draco began leading the way to her room, trying to figuring how he was going to get out of this mess. Still, even as he pushed open her door, his mind was still blank. Then when his eyes fell upon Rika, his heart sunk, one because she'd already gotten ready he'd appreciated that, and she had fallen asleep waiting for him and the pure beauty of her sleeping so innocently was breathtaking, and two he knew with his father and Lord Voldemort behind him seeing her sleeping when in their minds she should be working, Rika was going to be in for the worst punishment of her life. And it wasn't going to be in Draco's hands to deal with her, Lord Voldemort would want to do this himself. Voldemort let out an awful shriek.

* * *

><p>Rika Potter's Point of View<p>

I jumped at the sound of a terrifying shriek, jumping out of bed I came face to face with Lord Voldemort. My heart dropped, I glanced over at Draco in anger, hate, he brought me to him. It had not once crossed my mind that Draco would stooped so low. My body was frozen to the spot, unlike Harry, I wasn't the brave one, I saw no bravery inside myself. Fear over took me, as Voldemort's eyes bore into me.

"I hear you have been disobedient, my dear." Voldemort's voice was calm and unnerving, it put me on edge making me nervous of what he was planning on doing to me.

"What has that got to do with you," My voice wavered slightly.

He chuckled at me as he began walking closer his robes flowing out behind him, I backed up trying to get as much distance between myself and Voldemort, my attempt ended the second I hit the wall, I was cornered. Voldemort advanced towering over me, he raised a hand, flinching away I was a goner, his hand come down, gently, upon my cheek. My heart skipped a beat, confused, and uncertain of what was to come, I waited.

"My dear, do not fret, you see the way you act has everything to do with me," his hand slide down my neck slowly, my body shivered against his touch, "And you will need to be punished for your actions." By the time he'd finish speaking his hand landed on my breast, kneading, as he spoke my hands were on his chest trying to push him away. My effort seemingly useless, I start beating him and tugging my body way.

He merely laughed at me, calling behind his shoulder, "Draco."

I glanced over, forgetting that they were still here, Lucius stood there leaning slightly on his cane smirking, looking smug and pleased. Draco stood smirking as well, however, there was still a look of fear, discomfort, sadness, hurt, in his eyes, despite whatever he was feeling he nodded at Voldemort. "Stop your struggling," Draco ended his words by glaring at me.

My body froze, unable to move I was fully in the hands of Lord Voldemort. Minutes went by before he stepped away from me, tears cascaded down my cheeks I breathed it was finally over, with that thought Lord Voldemort spun around wand at the ready, "Crucio" The pain, oh god, the pain. I collapsed on to the floor twitching, yelling, digging my nails into my skin, clawing. A few seconds seemed like hours, the pain ceased. Lord Voldemort eyes bore in to me, "Come here." I didn't have the energy to fight, I couldn't I just wanted it to end. I crawled over, like the dog I was in his eyes, and collapsed again at his feet my body so weak. He bent over to me, and whispered into my ear, "You belong to me." With that I watched his feet exit the room, followed by Lucius and the slam of the door.

Draco just stood the I as I cried to myself, my body jerked in heaving breathes trying to control my emotions. Slowly I calmed myself, Draco walked over looking down at me, "Get up, its time for you to work," he turned and left with out a second glance. I sighed, I'd better get going I didn't want to upset anyone again, what if Voldemort came back. Tears threatened to fall again, bracing myself I stood flinching at the pain that still radiating through my body, scolding myself I demanded that I could not think of what had happened or I'd never make it through the day.

I willed myself to go walking and find the room I was needed in. Spotting a house elf I loudly the elf didn't seem to hear, so I cleared my throat before I tried to speak again. "Hello," I waved him over.

Quickly it came scurrying over, "Yes miss." it squeaked.

"Where's Draco and his mates, I am to serve the room," I asked quietly.

"Right through those doors, over there on the left, miss," the house elf whispered, pointing over to the door in question.

"Thank you, um what's your name," I asked kindly, wondering who I was thanking.

"It's Mene, Mene Tekel, but you can call me Mene for short," the small house elf smiled up at me happily.

"Thank you Mene," I turned quickly towards the doors, moving as fast as my body would allow me to go.

Through the doors and noticed many of the Slytherin's in Draco's years sitting around talking, with a Butter beer in hand, there was Blasie Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, and Pansy Parkinson. "Pet! Your late," Draco, screamed from a black leather chair on the other side of the room. I recoiled at his words, shocked, he had known why, as if he could really be mad at me. Was it just a show for his mates, or was this really Malfoy.

"Sir I do not believe me to be late, you knew where I was. I apologize however I was unsure were to go for a minute." I mentioned, not trying to prove him wrong in front of his mates, I just didn't wish to get in any more trouble, I tried my best to be kind. Trouble was the last thing that I needed, everything cruel or mean so far was in front of someone else, it made question even more if this was him or not. "SHUT UP," as soon as the words left his mouth, my voice was lost I didn't bother to try I knew by now it was wasted effort. "Now be a good Pet, and come stand behind my chair until I tell you otherwise." Draco jabbed his finger behind him, I moved behind his chair with out even thinking about it.

The time passed slowly, as they continued to talked. I did my best not to let my mind wonder off on me again. Though the more daydreams I had the less I really I had to mentally be around here, and it helped me remember more of my past.

"Bloody hell, I'm out of Butter Beer, Crabbe go get me another drink," Marcus snapped, shaking his cup in front of Crabbe's face impatiently waiting for him to take his mug.

"Okay," Crabbe answered, standing up as he reached for the mug.

Draco however stopped him, "Crabbe sit down, Pet fetch Flint here another round, and yes you may speak now." Draco nodded his head towards Flint's cup.

"Thank you master, is there anything else," I asked, as I walked over to Flint, taking his glass from him.

"No, now get his drink," Master yelled at me, annoyed at me. I sighed.

I walked to the kitchen, after asking Mene where that was to, grabbing another butter beer I made my way back slowly handing the drink to Flint. I began to walk away back to my place behind Draco's chair, when he grabbed my ass roughly, in shock I tripped forward falling on to Draco's lap. "Get off you piece filth," He yelled, spilling his butter beer upon his self.

"But Draco, I didn't... Marcus... he," I stuttered over my words, trying too get to much out at once.

"Don't blame your stupidity on my mates, and never use there names, or mine its Master to you remember," he sneered in a threatening tone, kicking me to the floor. "Now get back behind the chair, before you land yourself in anymore trouble, slut" I moved behind his chair trying to composed myself, doing my best to hide my tears. Shocked at how Draco was treating me, even with the circumstances.

An owl flew through the window and perched itself on my shoulder, it was Harry's owl is he crazy the fucker's going to get me killed. "Master I'm sorry its from Harry, may I read my letter," asked with caution.

"Fine, but leave the room I don't want to smell that bloody animal, hurry up," Master said, gritted his teeth.  
>Leaving the room quickly I open the letter and read,<p>

__Dear Rika,____It's me Harry, I don't know if your going to get this but if you do, I just wanted to say, I love you. I would like to wish you a happy Birthday as well. We are working hard on trying to figure out this enchantment to help you. Take care, were all worried about you, please if you can try and write back, I love you Harry.__

How could I forget, it was our birthday this weekend, this will be the first birthday I won't spend with Harry. I miss him so much and the letter just reminded me of that. I will see Harry on his birthday no matter what. I promised myself that much.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy the new edits.<p>

A.D Sarrasin


	5. Chapter 5, Get Away

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Five - Get Away**

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort's Point of View<p>

I left the Malfoy Manor, heading home to my own home, my mind still on Rika she may have been punished but it still wasn't good enough I saw that fight within her eyes she needed to be broken. Draco, the fool, wasn't doing his job, good enough. Pacing back and forth in my room it had finally clicked, I knew what had to be done. I would put Draco under the imperious curse and do the job myself, appearing as Draco. She will fear him and be broken as planned and he will be, more then ever, under my control.

I'll leave immediately to the Malfoy Manor.

I found the boy walking in a nearby hallway, seemingly on his way to Rika's room, things were working out better then even I could have planned. Wand at the ready I cast the spell and soon found myself in the form of Draco Malfoy. Walking faster now to find Rika, at that moment, with the thought of seeing the girl and of our connection, I decided to bed her tonight, despite being in the wrong body. I wanted to see my woman, feel her, and the aching erection that I now held agreed.

Turning the corner into her room I found her putting, what seemed to be a letter, away. I strode into the room grabbing her roughly from behind, making her gasp out in surprise.

End Lord Voldemort's Point of View

* * *

><p>Rika Potter's Point of View<p>

I had finish my work with Draco and his mates for the day and was given my leave, I headed to my room, I sighed content with the thought of see Harry and everybody else soon. I hide away my letter in my desk, no sooner than I had closed the draw did I feel a hand clasp on to making me cry out shocked, I never heard anybody enter. Looking up into the eyes of Draco, there was something blank within them, yet anger raided all around him. What possibly could have made him so mad, in such a short amount of time?

"Hello there, you're looking sultry tonight," his fingers ran through my hair as he pulled me in closer, I could feel the erection pushing into my legs.

"Draco don't, please what ever is wrong you mustn't take out on me," I did my best to push him off, but he only held on tighter.

"That my girl, beg, beg with everything you have so I may end your hopes," His smirked grew as he spoke, grabbing a fist of my hair as he started to drag me away.

I yelled out in shock and pain. I tripped and stumbled my way along behind him, trying my best to stay up right on my own two feet. Suddenly he tossed me on to his bed, with the second of freedom I tried to run away but as soon as I hit the edge of the bed I stuck. Lifting my hand again I tired to push my way out, I stopped and began pounding, moving to the foot of the bed I did the same when nothing happened, I sunk into the corner of the bed. He had turned his bed into a jail, invisible walls surrounded me I was stuck. Draco merely took his time looking down at me, like a snake that's caught his prey.

"Beg me," Draco sneered, crossing his arms as he leaned against on of the columns. I shook my head no. Tears brimmed in my eyes, I did everything to keep them from falling. Draco began to walk closer slipping a hand through his magical barrier he grabbed on to my ankle, I immediately started kicking trying to get him off, yet my feet just kept hitting the barrier as he stood safety laughing at my foolishness. Tugging me closer he grabbed my other ankle pulling butt up against this invisible wall dropping on hand he reach between my legs tearing my panties off. He left the barrier, I hurried back to my corner the tears rushed from my eyes. Bending my knees upwards, wrapping my arms around them I allow my head to drop, while still keeping Draco in the corner of my eye. He conjured up a chair, taking his time. Pointing his wand at me he took a seat.

"Please do finish for me," he nodded his head me, tapping his foot impatiently.

Again I shook my head.

"Crucio!" His voice came out booming, making me jump.

My body began twitching, jerking in pain, my cries, echoed around me. "Please make it stop, please," I reached out for him, hitting the wall. Suddenly it stop. I sighed in relief. I glanced up, he looked at me waiting.

"Finish darling or it will happen again," His smirk only grew.

I sat for a moment wondering what pain would be worse to bare. It was cruel, sick and twisted, yet here I sat with no other option let for me. When the pain struck again, and I jerked and cried clawing at my skin, "Okay, I'll do it just please, make it stop." As the words left my mouth I began to sob. I stripped of my clothes for him and just sat there waiting.

"That's a good girl," he stood and walked around reaching in, he petted my face, before forcing me to look at him. "You are mine," I tugged away from, his grip tightened on my face, "Now my darling, laying back and show your master how beautiful you are." I slowly, with the help of Draco's hand still on my face, lay down flat on the bed giving him a full view of my body. As I lay there his eyes devouring me,his hand slipped down to my neck. Placing his wand into his pocket his other arm reached through the barrier grabbing my right hand in his yanking it downwards between my legs. I began fighting trying to pull my hand away yet the more I struggled the tighter his grip became around my neck.

He forced my hand to rub, slowly my body reacted, naturally, to my own forced touch and I became wetter as Draco noticed he slipped my fingers inside I didn't mean to but I moaned. It was wrong but I knew my own touch, loved it. His touch slowly lessened on my own hand. His head bent close to my as he whispered in my ear, "Finish for me darling, I want to see you cum. Just remember if you even think of stopping the pain will return." I barley heard the words he said, my mind was too far gone, lost in my own, my eyes fluttered close I couldn't see him..

I worked at my own body, stroking myself with one hand, as my other slowly find it way down to pound my pussy roughly, I revealed in it, moaning out in pleasure, a pleasure I hadn't felt in a long time. I tugged gently back from my own touch, but pushed back quickly after my body becoming more and more sensitive by the second, I could feel it, I started rubbing myself faster, harder, my other hand to followed the rhythm, soon I was cumming all over my hand, I fucked myself through my orgasm making me squirt everywhere.

Suddenly I dropped exhausted, as I laying for a moment my mind wondered, as I rolled in my own pleasure, blissfully unaware to my surrounding.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I laid there a gently touch from under the blankets worked at my body, my hands intertwined in the blankets, I remember this was the first time I was ever with a man, a finger slipped inside, so gentle and kind. I pushed down on him as he slipped in another finger, I moaned moving myself against him. He pushed back and then the pain I gasped out and pulled away. He come out from under the blankets, Draco Malfoy.

"You're a virgin," he asked slightly shocked, yet a loving, caring, tender look filled his face.

I blushed furiously, and nodded my head.

"Did you still want to do this?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Yes," I moaned out in his ear, pulling him closer.

Draco tried to stifle a moan, "My god, you're beautiful." my lush deepened.

Slowly I felt him slip his way in me, digging my nails into his back bracing myself for the unknown. He looked me in the eyes and gave a quick jerk and I let out a small gasp. He stayed unmoving just waiting, looking in my eyes. I laid there feeling him inside me, loving the feeling of him so close to me, looking into his blue-grey eyes I moaned, the love I felt for him seemed unreal. Gently I moved my body against his, pain quickly turned to pleasure. He was kind and gentle, as we both finish my mind still swirling in a daze on bliss and love, I cuddled into this man that I cared for so much.

Draco rolled over wrapping me tightly in his arms, his head lying next to my ear he whispered, "I love you."

Shock over took me, I knew that I care for him, but Draco Malfoy saying snapped me back to reality, something made me mad. Was he just toying with me, this was Malfoy after all. It scared me.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Thinking back now however I knew I loved him, I should have just told him, instead I didn't and caused the biggest fight we'd ever have. That memory to came swirling back to mind, but the suddenly feeling of a rough hand on my neck brought me back to life.<p>

Draco, again. His eyes still blank and uncaring, I obsessed over them, they were so unlike the ones in my dreams, could someone truly change so much.

I noticed than, he was already undressed and was soon on me ravaging my body, he had me flipped over on my hands and knees before I even knew what was happening, I gasp out in pain, as he slammed his way in pushing me against a column. I struggled but it was futile I was locked in this bed I was too easy of a prey.

I just laid emotionless waiting for him to finish with me. I could feel my shoulder bruising being pounded into the bed. Once finished he tossed me to the side, making me cut my lip, the taste of blood filled my mouth.

Without another word he left the room slamming the door behind him. I waited staring at the walls, cautiously I reached out for the barrier hoping with every inch of me that it would have been dropped and I could head to my room to just think. I jumped and ran the second my hand slipped out.

Standing in the solidarity of my room I changed into some pyjamas, pulling my hair up into a pony tail and got ready for bed. I didn't want to think anymore I just want to slip in bed and just be, lay there in all of this nothingness and be. My heart gave a jump at the sound of knocking coming from my door, oh god, already, couldn't he just leave me be for the rest of this night.

Draco walked in carry a piece of parchment in hand, "here this is for you, I thought you'd like-" he stopped dead in his tracks, from walking towards me and in his words. "What happened," he shot out suddenly, though he looked puzzled and full of concern. He proceeded to hurry towards me.

"Please just don't," I spit out, "as if you don't know what happened. You so full of your self just because we did something once, you think you're entitled to all the time, or what?" I don't know what had gotten in to, maybe it was all my confusion, or maybe I'd finally snapped, either way Malfoy was going to get, "Keep your bloody hands off me. Thought what, hmm, thought minutes after you've finished with me you could prancing back in here like nothing even happened for round two, piss off Malfoy, you arrogant twat." I just stop my voice just let go and suddenly there was nothing left to say.

"I haven't a clue what the hell you're talking about, I was just coming back from the living from seeing my mates and wrote this letter for you have some leave this weekend to go see your brother for you fucking birthday, so here, and happy fucking birthday Rika." tossing the paper at me feet, he turned and stormed out slamming the door as he went.

I stood there stunned, it...it didn't make any sense, I let out a frustrated holler. Picking up the letter I read,

_ Dear Rika,_

_ I know that this is the weekend of your birthday, please take the time off and use it to go see Harry, I know you must miss him. I'd been thinking about what you had said, that you just don't remember please let me help you. My helping doesn't change how are relationship at this point stands though. Wishing you a happy birthday. _

_P.S; Your leave is effective immediately, enjoy your time. _

_Master, _

_Draco Malfoy_

My breathe was caught in my throat such kind warmhearted words, tears. My words with Draco just moments ago seemed almost to harsh, yet, they weren't, look at what he had done to me. Did he though he seemed so sure it wasn't he, that he had no clue what I was talking about. I sighed, anger, hate, love, and confusion over took me. How was I suppose to sleep now? Help? Was I going to let him help me, should I let him? I didn't know what to do. Glancing back at the note, I reread the P.S and decided to pack and leave tonight. I would deal with this all in the morning at the Burrow, home.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for ready.<p>

A.D Sarrasin


	6. Chapter 6, The Burrow

**Unwilling Words  
>Chapter Six – The Burrow<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Burrow in the sun just beginning to set, sighing in contentment loving the feeling of being home again and knowing just a few feet away were the people that I loved the most. Walking up to the door, dragging my stuff behind me I pushed it opened as quietly as could be. Stepping inside I was thankful that nobody was here I wanted to surprise everyone, listening carefully I could hear Molly calling everybody for a late supper out in the back yard, smiling to myself I headed on over to make my entrance.<p>

Leaning against the door frame facing outside, smiling to myself as I looked at everyone, so many people I never thought I would see again, and I was glad they all looked so happy still. I didn't say anything I just wanted to take this moment in for a second. When Ginny looked up from her plate and her eyes fell on me, she sat stunned and silent nudging Fred on her right to get his attention. Slowly everybody was staring at me, not moving just waiting as if they were afraid I wasn't real, like they all were just imagining it.

Smiling and laughing to myself, I straightened up as I shook my head at them all. Walking over to Harry I gave him a big hug, and just let the tears fall. When all the tears and hugging was over Molly generously made me a plate of food as I joined them.

"How are you even here right now? I never thought Malfoy would let you out of his sight." Harry asked, between mouth fulls, furrowing his brows at me in confusion.

I laughed lightly, "It was Draco that gave me the time to come here, he allowed me the weekend to see you on our birthday." I smiled, "trust me he isn't the one that's been cruel." I shrugged my shoulders, and continued to eat I never realized how hungry I really was.

"What do you mean, if it wasn't Malfoy, if not him then who? Please Rika we've been dying to know how you have been." Hermione questioned.

"Now, so soon after getting here?" I asked, part of me want to just spill everything to them, yet part just want to stay silent to.

"If you do not mind, best to get it all out dear," Molly patted my shoulder lovingly in encouragement. I smiled back up at her. She was right, god, Molly was always right.

"Yeah, oh god where to begin. It wasn't only Draco I should say my first punishment was merely due to his father's stupid recommendation, bloody prat. That however was very kindly given by Voldemort himself," Everyone gasped, looking stunned.

"What was he doing there, are you okay?" Harry jutted in quickly, slamming his fork done onto the table.

"Yes, I'm here aren't I, maybe a little beaten up but I'll be alright. Just must say that crucio curse is a kicker," I did my best to joke, it didn't work the way I planned. "Anyway that time around it wasn't so much the curse that got to me, it was his action towards me and what he had said that really got to me."

"What did he say, anything would be helpful, it may have to do some how with the enchantment, if Voldemort is taking a hand in the punishment there must be a bigger picture to this all then what the eye may see," Dumbledore peered over the golden rim of his glasses, smiling down at me.

"That's just it, there has to be. Voldemort said, my actions had everything to do with him, that I belong to him," a look past over Dumbledore's face, a look I didn't quite catch. "Early today Draco came to me he," I took a deep breathe, helping to brace myself to tell them my story, "he raped me, something wasn't right in his eyes they were so empty it wasn't him. I mean it was him, but it wasn't," Shaking my head I tried to get the thought out.

"How do you know what his like in that manner," Harry snapped at me, partly determined to hate Malfoy, I'm sure.

"He'd come in to my room afterwards, and gave me the letter I lost it on him and he was truly shocked and I had no clue what I was talking about, he had no memory of it and I've slept with him before, alright, now get over yourselves, he was the first okay, he told me he loved after and I lost it, it went from real to, too real and it scared me so we fought and, and," I dropped my head trying to remember everything that happened during that fight, some of it was there yet parts were still missing.

"And what?" Hermione asked, her voice always sounding so caring.

"I don't know fully, yet. The thing is bits of my memory are gone, things with Draco, for the most part yet bits and pieces come back to me every now and then." I shrugged it off.

"The effects of a spell that was too strong for one to handle, you'll get everything back in time." Dumbledore, always so clever.

Smiling at him, I thanked Dumbledore for everything.

"Have you guys made any head way, on how to break the spell yet," I asked hopefully, changing the subject slightly.

"Sadly we have not, there isn't much to go on, knowing however that Voldemoart is greatly involved my help us out though, we promise to keep you updated with anything we know." Dumbledore's eyes full of caring.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well dinner is all finished, I'll bring out dessert and some tea." Molly smiled at everyone, as she jumped up and headed inside.

"I can help, if you need," I stated standing from my own seat.

"I don't think so, you had best sit back down young lady."She scolded me, her hand on her hip.

I sat.

"How have things been here," I questioned curious about everything.

"Couldn't tell you much, they keep things to themselves for the most part," Ron finally piped up, jabbing his fingers, at the older generation of the order, who were deep in there own conversation.

"Hmph," the only sound that fit when being treated like a child.

As Molly came back serving everybody their tea and dessert, I let the momentary silent over take me.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Meeting Malfoy in the room of where we generally met I waited for him to arrive. I didn't know why he wanted to meet today after last night, true we had slept and he was my first but damn it why say 'I love you.' He he was so full of himself thinking everyone must love him, how much could you love someone if you can't say it to your own family. I stood angry and waiting. When I heard footsteps coming and as a single blonde hair strand come into view I snapped.

"What the fuck Malfoy, who the fuck do you think you are. 'You love me,' really can't even say in front any one not a single god damn person in case you father finds, bullshit" I screamed, I knew my throat was going to hurt afterwards but god damn it I was mad.

"Don't bloody well stand and think like you know everything, either Potter. You have no idea." Draco screamed back at me. "You haven't told your damned brother either, so don't go getting all high and mighty on me."

I stood stunned for a second he was right, I hadn't told Harry I planned it, yet still he was none the wiser. Why was I holding back.

"See I knew it, god Potter." He turned around refusing to look at me.

I only stood there gaping what have I've done, why have I've been so stupid. It hurt now, my heart seemed to be aching, burning, I loved this foolish some times secretive man. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you to," I smiled standing on my tip toes.

"Its too late for that now," he spun around allowing me to fall onto the floor. "I do love you Rika, I do. But things are far to difficult in ways I can't tell you, and I don't want to hear you just to make me happy, so keep it to yourselves tell you realize it. Just know I would never do anything to hurt, you that I couldn't fix again. Good-bye Rika," His words stun, seeing him walk away and leaving me here hurt even more.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"Rika, Rika...RIKA!" Harry was standing inches away from me yelling.<p>

"Oh god, sorry. I remember our fight," I smiled, "This isn't all Malfoy, I knew and I need you to trust me on that, something bigger is going on here. And I have a feeling we'd better figure it out fast or it maybe too late."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They night flew by all to fast, tomorrow would be my birthday and then I'd would have to head back to Malfoy. I could only hope I'd be able to catch a moment with Draco where we could talk. As everyone was getting up to head to bed an owl was heard in the distance. Swooping low over peoples head the owl dropped a package and kept flying.

Pulling the envelope from the top of the box. I realized it to be from Voldemort my heart dropped, I breathed slowly and began to read,

_My Dear,_

_ I demand your company tomorrow afternoon at preciously 3pm, any later will ensure punishment, along with straying from what has been given to you to wear. Only open it, when you're getting ready to leave._

_Voldemort _

I cursed and through the letter away. "Before you ask its Voldemort I'm needed tomorrow, no I don't want to talk, I just want to sleep. Goodnight." I left before they could ask anything, grabbing the stupid box.

Crawling into bed I was thankful for the quiet, laying my head down upon the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>A.D Sarrasin<p> 


	7. Chapter 7, Happy Birthday

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Seven – Happy Birthday**

* * *

><p>The next morning when I awoke I groaned, thinking of the day that lay ahead. I knew I had to get up and see Lord Voldemort today, the though of it was making me anxious. Dragging myself out of bed I did what I could to make the best of the time I had left here. It was after all my birthday, I smiled, walking down the stairs looking forward to seeing everyone, you could imagine how I felt when the house was seemingly empty, sighing I went to go have a shower and ready myself for later. As I finished up voices could be heard down chattering away, slipping into something comfy I hurried down stairs to join them. Landing on the bottom stairs, everybody jumped u yelling happy birthday to. I laughed and returned the happy birthday to Harry and thanked everybody else.<p>

"Where were you all this morning?" I questioned, looking at with raised eyebrows.

"We hadn't been expecting to see you, so we all went out first thing and picked you up a present." Sirius explained, as he walked over, to give me a hug.

"Oh you guys didn't have to do that, but thank you." Smiling, I sat down on the couch beside Hermione and Ginny.

"Here," Fred and George passed me a present.

Opening it, it was my old wand I had before any of this happened. A smile broke out on my lips, "Okay I cave how do you guys have my wand?"

Blushing, Fred Started, "well you see we were planning on hiding it from you, the morning we were to catch the train home for the summer, just a bit of last minute Hogwarts fun and all."

"We didn't mean to leave you wand-less through all this," George finished, with an apologetic look.

"It's quite all right guys, I honestly haven't thought about my wand," I laughed at myself and them.

Molly and Arthur got me a beautiful, yet simple silver bracelet. Harry had given me a cashmere throw I'd been eyeing, it would make my room at Malfoy's manor feel more comfortable. It seemed everybody was on the same track, with other small comforts I could surround myself with.

"Thank you guys, it all means so much to me," tears brimmed in my eyes, blinking them back. I weighed my wand in my hand feeling its weight again. Giving it a wave my gifts I'd been given disappeared and packed itself up. Molly called us for a large brunch. We spent the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, eating, talking and just catching up with each other. Time flew by all to fast, and before I knew it it was time to get ready to leave. I sat staring at the wall, practising on keeping my breathing calm. Heading up stairs to gather the box that Voldemort had given me the day before, I laid it down on the bed staring at it with a hateful sneer. Opening the box I was magically dressed in the evening gown, tights, shoes and jewels, hair and make-up was done instantly as well. Walking over to the mirror, I screamed in horror. Coughing and sputtering at the sudden lack of air, slowing I changed the way I was breathing, realizing that he to had me in a corset. Examining myself, I notice my tight were thigh highs complete with garter and belt, I could only assume the corset surely match. How dare he, dressing me like some doll he owns, and in such a sexual one at that. I calmed myself, as I picked up the clutch, the best that I could before heading downstairs, to give everyone one last goodbye. As the clock struck three, I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach pulling me away, I growled realizing that the clutch was a port key. Few seconds later I found myself on the floor in an overly lavish seating room. Finding myself a seat I waited for Voldemort.

"Well then, come here and follow me," Voldemort's voice sounded from the doorway behind me. I rolled my eyes without sound, and did as was asked.

Voldemort led my the dinning room where he pointed to where I should seat, taking my seat I stared at him dead on, "What do you want with me?"

"Now, now Dear. Now is not the time for questions, allow the servants to do there jobs and then you may ask what you wish." He snapped his fingers, and two women came and poured us a glass of wine and went on there way with a curtsy.

Curtly nodding at my glass as he picked up his own, I followed suit, sipping the wine letting the flavours wash over me.

"Now Dear, as you have asked before, you are here for many reason, few of which I will tell. You are here because I wish it, because my soon to be wife should know her new manor and her servants,-" I cut him off here.

"Excuse me, You had better hope you not talking about me?" when he nodded his head in response letting me know that he was I through the glass of wine at him.

His face twisted into a rage, jumping up from his chair knocking it backwards onto the floor he reached over grabbing me by the wrist he dragged me away. "Bring two wine glasses to the west wing balcony. The rest of the dinner will be ready when we return."

"Maybe I won't return," I snapped, tugging my arm away from him. Voldemort merely ignored more and kept pulling me along. As we entered the balcony my breath was caught in my throat the simple beauty of the garden. The trails lined with all different assortment flowers, speckled with fountains.

Voldemort tugged me into his arms, "All of this is going to be yours," he spoke stroking my neck.

"Get off me," I snapped, trying to shrug him off. The balcony door cracked opened as one of the servants came with the wine. I took my glass and sipped, "You can't honestly believe that I would willing go along with this."

"Oh but don't you see it doesn't matter, Draco's enchantment over you guarantee's me that you have." He trailed his hand down my body, rest it on my thigh.

"Keep away from me, you sick bastard," I sneered. The look on his face said murder, and I welcomed it.

"Please do enlighten me, when I kill your brother what are you going to do, you think life will be as it once was, you think you will ever out live his shadow?" Voldemort's sneer grew as his spoke, as my face fell knowing how right he was. I opened my mouth to talk but closed again soon after.

"Join me, my dear and you will never have those worries again, you will have everything you could ever need, or want." He was trying everything that he could to convince and in some ways I had to say it may have worked.

"Can't," it was the only word I could allow myself to speak. I stood there shaking my head, trying to rid my mind of these awful doubts that he was putting in my head.

"Come my dear, its time for dinner." I allowed him to led the way.

We sat and ate, as Voldemort rattled on of the luxury that awaited me as his wife. Everything in my own life that I could finally escape, everything that he said sounded so tempting. I was at a loss, my mind still swirled as he allowed me to leave to go back to the Malfoy Manor. He stayed amount to talk with Master Malfoy, and I wondered off to my room to finally sleep this day away.

* * *

><p>A.D Sarrasin<p> 


	8. Chapter 8, Diagon Alley

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter Eight - Diagon Alley**

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight filtered through the window, splashing onto my bed, tossing and turning trying to block out the morning light from eyes. I buried my head under my pillow fading the light and the words racing in my mind. Voldemort's words still swirling through my head, I gave my head a shake dislodging the doubts in my head for the time being. I crawled out of bed, after getting ready for the day I headed downstairs to the kitchen to help the house elves with breakfast.<p>

"Hello Mene," I called, as I entered the kitchen, "Did Master Malfoy, ask for anything specific for breakfast this morning?" I asked, grabbing a few things out of the cupboards.

"Oh yes, misses," Mene hurried over, handing me a piece of paper, that listed his meal on it. Taking it from Mene I quickly read it over sighing at the list, he had to be kidding. Getting to work making Master's breakfast was, surprisingly exactly what I needed it keep my mind off of Voldemort's request.

After breakfast I was busily cleaning Malfoy's room, orders had been given to organize his room. Myself and the house elves, had been working for hours, lunch had come and gone it was nearly time for us to go and prepare supper and still we weren't finished. "You guys go get a start of the Master's dinner, I'll finish up." I told the elves, there were only a few boxes left to put away. I didn't want any of us to get in trouble for serving dinner late.

Putting away the last box, it slipped out of my hand clattering to the floor spilling papers all over the floor. The last piece to put away had caught me eye, noticing it had been a receipt that for one didn't belong here, and two it was for a large vase of rose of assorted colour's, a crystal self-filling vase just like the one I had received, checking the date on it, it to was around when I remember mine coming in. I sat there perplexed, could the present really have been from Malfoy, I sat and thought, if he had sent them after we'd broken up and weren't even speaking nor looking at one another. Why would he, I thought he moved on? Kneeling in the closet just staring at the paper, trying to figure it out. The clock struck six, jumping up in a bit of a panic I should be downstairs by now, serving Malfoy.

I snatched the serving tray from Elvis another house-elf, "Thank you," I breath out, thank goodness for all of us taking care of each other. Walking into the dinning room, I served Draco with a quick curtsy I took a step back, stepping into my place.

"Draco, when you take the girl tonight, I have an order waiting at the shop pick it up, would you?" Narcissa Malfoy, spoke from her own seat between bites.

"Yes, mother. I'll be sure your hand maiden takes care of it once I am back," he nodded at his mother, to ensure her that it would all be taken care of.

"Come," Draco called over to me, he stood from his seat, "We have work that needs to be done."

"Yes, Master. What is it that you wish of me." I asked.

"Just follow, shopping needs to be done for tonight. Enough questions for now." Draco gripped my arm and apparatted to shop in Diagon Alley.

"Now, Kitten. Pick a dress, shoes, and jewels, and remember you need to show me, I will approve of it first," Draco said, before he went to talk to the woman that owed the shop.

Once I found something that was approved, Draco picked up his mother's order and we left to go back to the manor.


	9. Chapter 9, Voldemort's Request

_**Unwilling Words**_

_**Chapter Nine -Voldemort's Request**_

* * *

><p>Once we were back at the Malfoy Manor, everything seemed so tense, we ran into Mr. Malfoy. We stopped and talk to him for a moment, "Get your self ready." He snapped, pausing to look at Draco, "the times have changed, he is here."<p>

Draco's face dropped, gripping my hand tightly he nodded at his father and left to his room. Draco sat me down on his bed, and walked out in to the closet. What is going on?

"Get dressed with what we just pick up," he said calmly not looking at me, as he himself changed into a tux.

"Yes, Master." I said, with out question.

Once dressed, Draco came and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "Master?"

"No speaking unless I till you otherwise," Draco sneered.

I just nodded, and off we walked his arm still around my waist. We walked into this large ballroom, and noticed a large cloaked figure at the very end there was smoke floating around everyone's ankle and the light was so dim, and then it clicked that these were all death eaters, and the figure must have been, The dark Lord, I pulled away planning to run. Draco grabbed me and I couldn't move he was to strong.

We walked right through everybody right up to Voldemort, was today the day his planned to make me his, a tear filled my eye, but never fell.

I soon found myself looking into the eyes of Voldemort, "Now my dear child, I have asked you to join us here today, for this is a ceremony that I couldn't have you miss." My heart was pounding in my chest something else was going on here.

As if reading my mind he answered. "Hold out your left arm, my dear." My head whipped around to look at Draco, was this some kind of sick joke? Draco's smirking, however and all the death eaters eyes were staring at me, and my body became weak and my knees gave out from under me. Kneeling here unable to speak or run, my mind racing, heart pounding, I willed the tears to stay back. Everything that Voldemort had spoke the night before, came racing back.

Maybe this was for the best? Was Voldemort right?

Before I could make up my own mind, Draco spoke, "Hold out your left arm, Rika." Suddenly my arm shot out and there was no way for me to bend back down out of the way I couldn't yell or screamed I couldn't even move Draco held me too tight.

Voldemort's wand out stretched and he placed the tip against my skin I tried as hard as I could to pull away but it was completely useless. I felt that burning, and the next time I looked down at my skin, the dark mark stood there so bold, I started crying. Tears blurred my vision, I didn't notice Voldemort signally for me to stand.

"Stand up," Draco's words were short and to the point.

I rose facing Voldemort, he grabbed me from Draco, holding me against his own body. "Now as you all know this is the girl chosen to be my wife, and with all of you here I present her with a gift, her engagement ring." Sneering down at me, he forced the ring on to my finger. I gasped in pain, the ring burned as it slid on.

Spinning me quickly around Voldemort forced a kiss upon my lips, as I tried to shove him away. As he finished Voldemort dropped me to the floor, Death Eaters laughing and jeering.


	10. Chapter 10, Obilivate

**Unwilling Words**

**Chapter 10 - Obilivate **

* * *

><p>Harry Potter Point of view<p>

I sat around with Hermione, Ron, and the we were around the kitchen table sitting there waiting for Mrs. Weasley to bring lunch. When I clapped my hand to my forehead over my scar as I gasped in pain I never felt it so strong before.  
>Everyone looked up and asked at the same time, "Harry are you okay," Even Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen to see me.<p>

"He's happy way to damn happy." I cursed, "the pain, it won't stop."

"Can you see why is so happy," Sirius asked.

"Barely, it just flashes between the dark mark and Rika," I answered, trying to concentrate. "Oh no, it can't be!"

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"It's Rika she has the dark mark...she's a Death Eater," I said with tears in my eyes.

"It couldn't be, Harry this is your sister, are you sure," Hermione asked.

"I'm sure, there is nothing deceiving about this." I slammed my fist down on to the table.

"But that doesn't seem like her," Fred started.  
>"We have to remember she's under Malfoy's control right now, he could have told her to do so and she has to a bid to it," George finished.<p>

"With her last visit to see us, she left her only on the request of Lord Voldemort, who knows what he could have done to her, to persuade her or just force it at her." Sirius spoke calmly and comforting.

Nodding in response, I tried to follow Sirius lead and relax. Mrs. Weasley patted my shoulder as she hand me a plate of food. I ate in silence thinking of Rika, and hoping that she was alright.

End Harry Potter's Point of View.

Rika Potter's Point of View

Looking out of the window of my room, I wanted to just scream and throw myself out. Yet at the same time, something kept me back. A tugging in the pit of my stomach demanded that I go find Voldemort -my husband- for the comfort I was looking for. Shaking my head I cursed myself, what was I thinking. I sighed and picking up my wand, pointing it at my head. Allowing myself a few small tears I braced myself.

"Obliviate!"

Nothing happened. I tried the spell again and again and again.

Screaming out in frustration, I threw my wand across the room. Making up my mind to find Voldemort not for comfort, for target practice.

Bursting the double doors, my feet carrying my as fast as they could, my eyes landed on him, fist clenched and ready. The second I was in range I just started beating on him unable to control myself any longer.

Voldemort merely laughed at me, which angered my further. "My darling fiance, I was just going to call upon you."

"Call on me, I am not your pet! How dare you! And what the fuck did you do to me, my power it's..." My voice wavered trying to get all the words out at once.

"Ah, yes. While you see I had a charm placed upon the ring blocking you powers for now, I will slowly give them back to you, when you can prove that you deserve them. As for why I called you here, now that you are to be my wife you will go through very strict training to learn to be a proper Pureblood wife." Voldemort smirked at me as he spoke, waving his hand the couple standing beside him. "Meet the Carrows, they will be in charge of you, when I am not here. That includes your punishment."

"No! Just no! You can't do this," I screamed racking my brain for some way to get out.

"Oh but it seems that I can. Your lessons begin tomorrow morning. I have business to do, if you please. Carrows, please escort, my wife to an appropriate activity for her till its time for bed. She will be staying in my room from now own, have her belongings moved." Voldemort sneered, turning his back on me, heading to his desk.

The Carrows led me to the gardens where I was told to sit, in the garden with a cup tea. Sipping at my tea I took in my surroundings, the Carrows stood stiff behind me, making it very uncomfortable. Finishing my tea I placed it back on the saucer and on to the silver tray.

"Miss, it is time for you to head up to the room, where, Anna your hand maiden will help you dress for bed." It was Alecto Carrow who spoke, as Amycus who grabbed my forearm and dragged me along with them.


	11. Chapter 11, Regret

Unwilling Words

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>The Carrows stood in the corner of the room, hands behind their backs, waiting and watching. Anna came out of the closet a long black silk nightgown and matching housecoat with her. Helping me undress despite my dismay, and attempt to convince I didn't need her help.<p>

"It's not a problem at all miss," Anna spoke, pulling my housecoat on, tying it closed. As Anna pulled the sheets back, fluffy the pillows. I lingered by a small bookshelf of books Voldemort had already approved of. Sighing annoyed finding nothing of interest I decided to just go to sleep for the night.

I excused Anna for the night, and climbed into bed. Turning to the Carrows, "You may leave now, I'm going to bed."

"Orders from Voldemort, state we're not to leave until until he returns to your side." Alecto stated.

My eyes narrowed, I was angry, fist clenched. I jumped out of bed and stormed down the hallway, it quickly turned into a run the Carrows close behind me. A minute or so later, I'd lost them. Sighing in relief, dropping to the floor I just let it all go. Over my sobbing, I never heard foot steps approaching.

I couldn't believe I had the dark mark, wrote that letter to Harry, was engaged to Voldemort and barley hated him through it all, sure he was cruel but he was had a point what good was I without Harry, I was nothing more than the chosen sister. A useless aftermath, Voldemort was right. These thoughts only brought more tears to my eyes. I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder, looking up to see Malfoy.

"What do you want," emotions getting the best of me. What did it matter anymore there was nothing that I could do stop myself. I was completely under some ones control at all times. I, no longer had a life of my own.

"Nothing, but you to respect those of a higher power." Draco sneered, squeezing my shoulder roughly.

My mouth dropped open, for a second I'd thought he was going to be kind. I scoffed at myself wondering were I would have gotten such an idea. Taking a deep breath, straightening myself up, I spoke, "I apologize, Master Malfoy. I will be on my way." Standing, I brushed myself, continuing on my way to Lord Voldemort's office. His hand still on my shoulder, I turned to look at him.

"I believe it may be wise to take you there myself. Seeing as you've already disobeyed, running away from the Carrows." Draco smirked, never releasing me from his grasp.

* * *

><p>"My Lord," Draco began as we entered Lord Voldemort's study, "I've come across Rika in the west wing corridor it seems she thought it wise to run from the Carrows." As Draco finished speaking he shoved me into the direction of Voldemort, stumbling at the force I fell to the ground.<p>

"It seems I may have under estimated your bravery," Voldemort walked out from around his desk, standing over my unmoving body. "I don't believe I have made it clear to you. You belong to me now-"

"I will never belong to you." Pushing myself off the floor, a surge of bravery coursing through my veins. "Harry and the others will find a way to break this curse and I will be free. Free of Malfoy, free of you and your sick twisted plans." Staring face to face with Voldemort, fist clenched, I did what I came here to do. Without a second thought, my hand come down slapping the Dark Lord. The sound echoed through out the room, the moment my hand fell, his eyes burned with anger, my stomach churning with regret.

Voldemort let out of deafening scream, and I tried to back peddling my way out of it.

"Mi'lord, please. I... I didn't it mean please." His fist clenched in my hair pulling with him, gasps of pain and of fear escaped my lips, as I begged.

Ignoring everything that I was saying, he spoke to Draco, who was still standing watching from the corner. "Call an emergency Death Eater meeting, I make her mine tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Draco bowed, a look of guilt flashed across his face as he looked at me, but passed just as quickly as he left to carry out his orders.


	12. Chapter 12, Married

Unwillingly Words

Chapter 12 - Married

* * *

><p>This, this I did to myself. Looking at Voldemort and me in my white wedding dress all the Death Eaters sitting,waiting anxiously for their master to get power over his prey. I didn't try to run, nor did I argue this was my doing if I hadn't run away and hit him, I wouldn't be here, getting married to the Dark Lord in the middle of the night. Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut some times.<p>

The spiritual leader spoke his part, though I couldn't make out what he was saying, I wasn't really here myself, just being my hands held in Voldemort's. Voldemort suddenly pinched the skin on my hands painfully, making me curse out in pain.

Shaking my head I had notice that it was my turn to agree to this stupidity. Taking a deep breath I spoke, "I do." I bit out the words hatefully, choking back the vomit rising in my throat.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride." It was an order, like everything else.

Voldemort smirked, beaming with his own ego and power.

* * *

><p>"ANNA!" I flinched at the sound of Voldemort's voice.<p>

Anna scurried into the room, "Yes, Mi'lord. What is it that I can do for you?"

"Get an outfit from the red section in the closet for my lovely bride to wear tonight, help her into it, use magic if necessary." pausing for a moment, he turned to look at me, "Darling, follow Anna and get ready."

Soundlessly I turned to follow Anna and do as I was told, till a hand gripped my hair pulling me down to the ground sharply. Looking up at Voldemort, he cursed at me, "When you are spoken to, I demand you reply with the utmost respect."

Looking up in to his eyes, glaring at him, "Never."

Voldemort yanked his wand out from his robes, casting theCruciatus curse, a scream escaping my lips as my body jerked on the floor at the foot of the Dark Lord. "Please, stop." I begged.

When the pain, the world around me was a blur.

"Get up and do as you were asked." his voice left nothing to argue with.

"Yes, mi'lord." I answered climbing to my feet, following Anna to the closet.

* * *

><p>Voldemort's Point of View<p>

Watching as Rika left to get changed, I called for Draco. Tonight I will make her mine, even if it means Draco being here to keep her in line. A knock echoed from the door, calling for them to come in, Draco appeared around the corner.

"Yes, mi'lord, you called for me. How can I be of service?" Draco spoke, as he bowed deeply.

"It seems, Rika has yet to learn her place, and as tonight I will make her mine, fully. I demand that you are here to make her mind." Holding my head high above the Malfoy boy.

"My Lord, as much as it honours me to serve you, I... I don't know if I can," Draco lowered his head.

Sneering, as I flicked my wand, Malfoy fell to the ground in pain. "You have given your life to me, do as I have commanded or your family dies at my hands." Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it just as quickly.

Draco knew he was stuck, he had to keep his family safe from their demise.

"Of course, Sir. Whatever you wish." Draco said through clenched teeth as he rose from the floor.

"Much better," I drawled.

Anna step back into the bedroom, without Rika. My face quickly twisted, at the thought of the girl being so blatantly disobedient, "Where is she?" I snapped at Anna, annoyed.

"She refuse to leave the confinements of the closet, Sir. However, she is dressed and prepared as you have asked, mi' lord." Anna curtsied, keeping her head bowed slightly all the while.

"Very well, I thank you. You are dismissed." Waving my hand in the direction of the door. Anna hurried out, with no more than a 'yes sir.' Turning to Draco, "I want her out here and on my bed now."

"Yes, Sir." Draco left to the closet to fetch the girl.

End Voldemort's Point of View

* * *

><p>Rika's Point of View<p>

Teeth clench, chest heaving, breathe ragged, blinking back tears. Anger. All I could think of was what was about to happen in the next few hours of my life. I couldn't dare to bring myself to leave the closet, and willingly walk into the room knowing what it is the Lord Voldemort has planned. I myself have my own plans. I planned to fight every single step of the way, nothing he want to do with me was going to be easy. Or so I thought, until I saw his reflection in the mirror. Draco Malfoy stood behind me, eyes glimmering with sorrow and pain, for me, I was unsure. Sighing in defeat, words unspoken, it'd only be wasted energy. I allowed Malfoy to take me to Voldemort, where my fate awaited.

"Ah, there you are my darling." Voldemort spoke, waving his hand for me to come closer.

Draco left my side, going to stand in the corner. Waiting for any orders to be given, for me to disobey.

Taking a deep breathe I walked over to Lord Voldemort, his hand raised to my neck holding my head in place as his thumb stroked the delicate skin. "Breathtaking my dear." His words sent shivers up my spine. His eyes travelled over my body, taking in the black heels and thigh high stockings, connecting to the garter belt, he paused for a moment sighing as his other hand come to play with the black and red thong. My breath caught in my throat, as his hand rose travelling over the matching corset and silken house coat, that was left untied. Keeping a firm hand upon my neck, he directed me to the bed, shoving down with such a force, pain shot through my left arm as I landed.

Voldemort climbed on to the bed pinning me down, I felt his erection on my leg. At that moment, even with Draco there something snapped inside I no longer in this moment could hold my anger in. Suddenly my hands starting hit him over and over in the face, shocking him giving me a moment to roll away, not fast enough. He had a grip on my ankle too fast. Kicking back with my other leg, I caught him by surprise cutting his cheek with the heel of my shoe. Shooting a look at Malfoy, who immediately obeyed. Shouting a command at me, body froze unable to fight back. Forcing my eyes tighter than ever, trying to block the world out, his hand could be felt ripping away my underwear. I screeched through my teeth, finally allowing my tears to fall freely. As he tore his way, unwanted into my body, I bite painfully into my lip, tasting blood. Never letting go of my lip until it was over, nor did my eyes ever open. Voldemort's weight shifted, the bed creaking slightly. I barely heard Voldemort dismiss Draco for the night over my tears. The night was all too long.


	13. Chapter 13, Letters

Unwillingly Words

Chapter 13 -Letters

* * *

><p>When morning rolled around, I laid in bed not wanting to face the world or Voldemort. Anna strolled into the room from the closet carry a long gown over her arm, along with a small black box containing jewellery and a pair of heels in the other.<p>

"Miss, It's time for breakfast. Master is waiting for you to join him on the balcony." Anna spoke, laying out my outfit for the day.

Rolling out of bed, Anna bent down to strap on the heels. Before standing, to pull my dress on.

"Thank you, Anna. When your finished, with the jewellery you're dismissed." Now sitting at my vanity, Anna brushed through my hair, fixing my make up for the day before add the final touches. Anna curtsied before taking her leave.

Pausing looking at myself in the mirror, no longer recognizing myself. Eyes lost their shimmer, I tried to cheer up, to put on a happy front but I just couldn't do it. Working up the courage I headed out to the balcony where Voldemort would be waiting.

Breakfast went by in silence, not really in the mood to eat. Voldemort was busy pouring over a book, something that had to do with a plan of his. I worried, why bother making me join him for breakfast just to ignore me, musing over a bloody book.

Just as I was about to stand from the table, leaving to go to the gardens an owl screeching could be heard in the distance. The brown tawny owl swoop down landing on the railing with a hoot. Pausing, I stayed at the table. Voldemort hardly looked up from his work, at the sound of an owl. Parchment crinkle in my hands as I unfold the letter, a smaller slip of paper fell into my plate. The first was of little interest being the supplies list for this year at Hogwarts. Glancing up at Voldemort to be sure he wasn't looking I grabbed the piece of parchment that had fallen.

Scanning over the paper I read,

_'Dear Rika, _

_ Please know that the Order had made some interesting finds in the means of finding your release to this spell. We working as fast as we can, to help you before you marriage to Voldemort. _

_Dumbledore._

Reading the letter, made me mad all over again. Tearing the paper up, as I jumped up from the table knocking my chair to the floor. I tossed the pieces over the balcony, catching Voldemort's attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort's voice was instantly filled with anger. "You haven't be excused, now sit down."

I wanted run, to scream in his face and beat him again. Something inside me though was telling me not to, my face twisted in confusion glancing around for Draco wondering if he was here telling me not to do anything rash.

"The boy isn't here," The Dark Lord answered my unspoken question for me. Standing from his seat he walked closer to me grabbing my left hand in his fiddling with the wedding band. "You see, not only does it stifle your powers it is key to passing Draco's power over you to me. So to it being such delicate magic the transfer will take a couple week to complete. Till then my wishes for you won't directly be obeyed, yet, more like your conscious telling you, easing your choices along." Voldemort's words struck me full of fear, I hadn't noticed that my breathing had become ragged.

My mouth merely hung open unable to speak, not from Voldemort's wishes, I was speechless. I just stood there staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"Now as for your supplies," Voldemort began, picking the list I left on the table looking it over, "Draco can take you later." He handed me the parchment back, heading over back to his table divulging back into his work.

"Yes, mi' lord." I answered, realizing he was finished and would want an answer.

Smiling up at me, creepily. "You may leave now. I will see you this evening for dinner."

"Thank you, Sir." With out a second thought I curtsied and left.

Falling back against the wall in the corridor trying to gain back my breathing and thoughts. Taking in everything that Voldemort had told me was too much for one morning.


	14. Chapter 14, Diagon Alley

Unwillingly Words  
>Chapter 14 – Diagon Alley<p>

* * *

><p>Draco and myself have been shopping for a few hours, it was a dreedfull experience nobody said anything. We both just carried on with what tasks lie ahead. Looking to my side, stealing a glance at Draco I notice that not only was he silent, there was something else that was a miss. The all too confident Draco seemed to missing, his shoulders slumped forward, head turned down slightly instead held up high in his usual superiour way.<p>

Despite everything that he has done to me, there was a part of me that hurt to see him like this. I wanted to console him, let Draco know everything would be okay. As hard as it may be for myself to believe lately. I reached forward to place a hand upon his shoudler in comfort, but paused. What would I saw to him? Quickly pushing my thoughts to the side for now, none of it seemed to matter right now, I just wanted him to feel better.

"Draco," my voice came out in barely more than a whisper, as my hand landed on his shoulder.

Draco turned around to face, our eyes boring into each others. I smiled at him.

"Look I can't do this. Finish up, so I can get you back to the Dark Lord." his voice held very little emotion.

"I..."

"No, Rika! You belong to him."

"NO! I refuse to hear this." sighing annoyed, I took a deep breath before I began again, "This is all you fault, you did this to me. You owe me some an explaintion. I know how this fucking ring works now, I hate you. I want to hate you, I want to hate so much but I just can't."

"Enough, Rika. Stop talking and let's continue." Draco turned away, beginning to finish up his shopping.

His voice rang in my head, just like Voldemort's had done earlier. I knew I would still be able to talk, Voldemort's hold over me seemed to be more powerful than Draco's already apparently its transfer over quicker than he had expected.

"No," I called back.

Draco stopped dead in his track, spinning around in shock. "You... but I."

All I could do was smile at him.

"When?" He questioned.

"Does it really matter?" Something struck inside me at that very moment, "I'm not returning with you tonight. You no longer have the power over me to make me either. I will not willingly go back, you have to understand."

"Yes, I won't stop you." Draco's face fell, but hidden a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Good-bye than," nodding, I turned to take my leave.

"Good-bye."

End Rika's Point of View

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy's Point of View<p>

Heading back to the Manor I knew that I would be in for quiet the beating, when Voldemort finds out that I returned without Rika. Smiling to myself, I knew though no matter what he throws my way, it would all be worth it to know that Rika would have a chance at peace. I still love her, closing my eye momentarily to regain my composure.

Pushing open the doors to the Dark Lords study, "Mi' lord."

"Ah Draco, just the person I was looking for. Where is Rika?" Voldemort spoke never looking up from his desk.

"Well, Sir. You see that is why I'm here. She left, I... I tried to demand she stayed but my hold over her wasn't strong enough." I kept my head bowed lower than normal.

"That's impossible."

"That's what I thought as well, Sir. But it seems as though we might have been wrong." I held in my breath waiting for him to speak again, hoping that I hadn't step too far out of line.

Voldemort seemed to be just pondering things over, thinking about his next move. Suddenly a smirk spread across his thin, pale lips.

End Draco Malfoy's Point of View


	15. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I wanted to just give a quick thank you, to everybody for being so kind to me for the long, long wait between my writings. I also wanted to take this time to let you know that have decided to revise and edited 'Unwilling Words' before I add more to the story that is already posted. The first three chapters have already been edited and updated. I would greatly appreciated if you could re-review or review for the first time on these chapters and let me know what you think of the new additions to the story and revisions.

Thank you for you time,

A.D Sarrasin


End file.
